


Making Him Crack

by KissMyAnthea



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: I ship them, It's been a while, Possible OOCness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenalee always got her way even with the most stubborn man in the whole Black Order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Him Crack

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like a hypocrite for only having dmc stories when I had a dgm character as my avatar. So I wrote this up with my favorite ship.

That girl was persistent and down right anoying, if it where that Baka Moyashi he'd tell her off however it wasn't. Even if he did tell her off she'd still be walking behind him asking him for one of his hair ties.  
Lenalee had a habit for always looking her hair ties, now that her hair grew back she was able to do her signiture pigtails again. So here she was stalking the japanese exorcist, trying to make him crack.

"Kanda I just need one more," she pleaded but all she got in response was a cold glare.

"I said No."Kanda said to her already annoyed.

"Kanda! You have a million what's one less?" she pushed on.

Kanda stopped mid hall way with his hand reasting on mugens hilt. He wanted so bad to send hells insects after her to get her to leave him be. He was already infront of his bedroom door all he had to do was sneak right in.

"Go away Lenalee." it was easy to tell he was forcing the nice tone.

"Kanda please. Just this one time?" the chinese girl pleaded, her starlight green eyes staring holes into his back.

Sighing he gave in. His hand reached up to pull the one in his hair out, letting the black silk mane fall down. The thin black band lay in the palm of his have. Lenalee's small ones took it before she hugged the samurai. Kanda was not use to that type of physical contact.

A week later the small girl came asking for his jacket this time. Kanda felt that he was doomed forever to give in no matter how many times he said no.


End file.
